One More Chance
by ostin
Summary: Kurt asked Blaine to let him go so they broke up. 6 years after, their lives crossed again Kurt's in a steady relationship while Blaine's still single and trying to move on. Can they give their broken relationship another shot or is it too late?
1. The Break Up

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot. All belongs to R.I.B.

**Kurt's POV**

I heard the door closed, meaning Blaine's here already. I've been thinking a lot of things for the past months, I love my life, I love my job everything around me seems to be perfect. But there is one thing I'm not sure anymore.

"Hey," Blaine distracted me from my thoughts as he gives me a kiss.

I flinched away from his touch.

"What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath and told him the thing that has been bugging me for months.

"I think we should see other people" I said softly.

"You're breaking up with me?"

"I can't see you stuck with me."

He laughs sarcastically at my comment.

"maybe it's the other way around, maybe you can't see yourself stuck with me."

I did not respond, I stared at Blaine he looked exhausted and sad. He was taking deep breaths, like he's calming his self.

" so I am right, you don't want to get stuck with me."

"We have been each other's first don't you want to experience other's company?" I asked irritatingly.

"being each other's first is what makes it special." He interjected.

"maybe it isn't special for me anymore." I avoided his eyes as I said these words.

"That's bullshit!" he swears loudly, Blaine rarely talk like this. Between the two of us, he is more impatient and he easily gets mad. But he rarely curses. Probably it is because he studied at Dalton where students were thought to be respectful and well mannered.

"Blaine, please"

"I followed you here because I know we will work out." He told me as he begins to cry.

"we're not in high school anymore, people are changing. I am sorry" I was on the verge of crying also. I didn't know that break up will be messy just like this.

"You're not sure if you still love me, does it? It's the main reason of this break up." He searched his bag and got a red box.

"I feel like an idiot now, you know that?" He sat across me while holding the box.

I was watching him closely, careful not to make this break up harder than it was.

"Remember last November when I told you I'm having a business conference in Chicago for 2 days? I lied, I was in Ohio that time asking for Burt's blessing in marrying you. But I think it doesn't matter now, looked like you've decided about our relationship."

Blaine throws box in the nearest thrash can then he looked at me, the same look he had given me when I was ignoring him because of the pressure in getting into NYADA while were in high school. I didn't thought I can lose him that time I was too selfish that I forgot about him.

"I'm giving it to you, the freedom that you want. I just hope the best for you; you'll never see me like this again. If you have someone new when our lives crossed again I'll be happy for you." We're both in tears as Blaine said these things.

With that Blaine silently leaves our flat. I can't help but cried, I know I shouldn't ask for this but I did. And he gives it to me even it hurts him like hell.

**Blaine's POV**

I don't know where to go when I left the flat. My mind was clouded by a lot of things, the reason he's been cold to me was because wants a break up. He falls out of love with me. How did it happen? As I can remember were in love and in good terms but he suddenly changed treating me. There's no more goodbye or hello kiss, cuddle before sleeping or having dinner together. Whenever I tried to touch him he would push me in way that I wouldn't suspect anything, like he was tired or not in the mood. I thought it was because of work but I was wrong.

**End of POV**

Blaine left after fight with Kurt he was now sitting quietly at the park it was 2 am and there are few people around.

He started to cry again knowing that the 5 years they shared together ended like that. Ended because Kurt had fall out of love with him he didn't know what to do but he's sure he needed to get out of that place, he can't blame Kurt for not loving him anymore. Kurt's right people changed. He keeps asking his self what he did for Kurt to make that decision.

At 4 am he went home to pack his things, he silently arrange his clothes and boxed the other things. He'll pick it up when Kurt's not at home. He decided to check in a hotel for the meantime while he talked with his dad about the apartment he had given him when he went to New York.

At 6 am Blaine finished packing, and writes a letter for Kurt then he left.

At 9 am Kurt woke up expecting to find a cuddly Blaine but then realize all is done between them. He went in the living room to find a letter addressed to him.

"Dear Kurt,

I am sorry if I did something that made you falls out of love with me and sorry if I'm not the guy you needed anymore. I still love you despite all of this, but I can't force you to love me again so I'm letting you go. I hope you'll find the right guy that you need and love." –Blaine

After reading the letter he didn't know what to feel. Sadness because he had hurt the most wonderful guy he had ever met or regret because he ask for a break up with the guy who had been with him throughout his ups and downs and the guy who love him despite his imperfections.

He goes to the kitchen for a cup of coffee then he remembered Blaine preparing their breakfast even he's running late for school.

He saw stack of boxes at the hallway it must be Blaine's.

When he saw their closet he opened the other side to find it empty. His boyfriend's clothes were no longer there Blaine left for good and it's because of him.

At 10 am Blaine came back to pick up his remaining things, Kurt's in class up to 4 pm so he knows he can take things slow, just to memorize everything before leaving it all behind.

He saw their picture in the living room it was taken on Kurt's high school graduation they both looked happy and satisfied.

After gathering all his things he looks around one last time before putting his keys on the table and leaving the house he shared with Kurt.

At 5pm Kurt arrived home he was alone now, there's no music blaring out of their speakers or someone preparing dinner. The stacks of boxes were all gone now and Blaine's personal key of the house was on the table.

That hits Kurt; Blaine's not going back anymore, he knows he should be happy because this is what he wants.

**Next Day**

Rachel went to visit him; she's still unaware about what happened about him and Blaine.

"Where's Blaine?" Rachel asked as they sit on the sofa.

"Blaine's not here"

"Why does your place look more spacious now?" He's soon to be sister in law asked again.

"Blaine's not coming here anymore." Kurt stated with a shaking voice.

"What do you mean?"

"I broke up with him, and he's gone."

"Why did you do it Kurt?"

"Because I don't want the two of us to be tied together, I am not sure if I still love him Rachel."

He can see the sadness in Rachel, he knows she expect that they'll end up together but it turned out differently.

"Do you know he's going to propose on your graduation?"

"You know about that?"

"Finn and I went with him to look for a ring, and we made a promise to him not to spill it or drop a hint to you about the proposal." Rachel sighed and holds his hand "I have to tell you this because I am your best friend even I don't know the real reason why you did it I hope you'll not going to regret this decision because you know that guy you broke up with is one of a kind. I hope you have good reason Kurt."

"I don't want us to end up hating each other"

"Blaine doesn't hate you even you asked him this. He'll give anything to you even you didn't asked him too."

"I just feel that I lose him permanently and there's no turning back on this. It's all done were through and it was because of me." Kurt was crying as he confessed to Rachel.

He wants to explore New York more without someone holding him back. He wants to experience being with other's company.

In simple words, he became selfish again, thinking about his self, his feelings and not considering what will Blaine feel about this.

**AN: So there you go the first chapter. Reviews are very welcome and appreciated guys. Please tell me what you think. **


	2. Moving On

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. All belongs to R.I.B.**

**Blaine's POV**

After 2 weeks, Rachel called me to meet up with her just to catch up. After she heard the break-up from Kurt, she and Finn visited me at the hotel room I'm staying at. I'm planning on moving back to Chicago or Ohio just to get away from this place. Everything about New York is reminding me about Kurt, because he's the reason why I am here.

_Flashback_

"_Why are you leaving New York? Your business is good, no need to transfer again." Rachel told me as we drink our wine._

"_New York is not for me, I am glad that dad trusted me with our business here for a while, besides I have no reason in staying here anymore."_

"_I am sorry Blaine; I don't know why Kurt did this." She replied sadly and squeezed my hand._

"_Maybe this is the best for both of us; don't worry about me I'll be okay." I told her with a smile. _

Rachel and Finn have been supported to our relationship and until now they're here with me, even Kurt is Rachel's best friend and Finn is his brother.

I flew back to Chicago to talk with dad about me transferring to Chicago for good.

"Blaine!" My mom called me as she gives me a tight hug, We haven't seen each other since last Christmas.

"Mom" I greeted back and kisses her cheek, beside her was my dad smiling and giving me also a welcome back hug.

Dad and me has been in good terms before I left Ohio, he told me he was sorry for all the things that he did and for not accepting my sexuality. I was crying after dad apologize because I never thought I may hear those sorry and explanation from him. Mom and Cooper was extremely happy after knowing that Dad and me had patched things up.

"Hey, I think you forgot about me!" Cooper shouted from behind and bear hug me.

"Cooper!" I called and tap his back.

"This is great my two boys are back," My mom commented excitedly and continued, "I'll make something special for this unbelievable happening."

Cooper and I barely came home because of our respective jobs and commitments so I am not surprise that we got reaction like this from mom, it's always been her and dad at home.

Dad and I talked about me moving back to Chicago to replace his position as the C.E.O. he's going to retire this coming summer and I am about to take his position. Cooper as always doesn't have any concern in running the business because he is always too busy with his responsibilities in Show business, so Dad asked if I can be the one to continue the Anderson's Enterprises.

That night, sleep won't come in so I decided to go in our backyard to find my brother drinking beers.

"You can't sleep too" Cooper stated as he gives me a bottle.

"Yeah, I just took sleeping pills sometimes so I can sleep."

"What happened?" He seriously asked.

"He wakes up one morning and feels that he didn't love me anymore." I told him without emotion, I can't feel anything anymore, I was numb already to the feeling of Kurt breaking up with me.

"It's impossible; I've seen the two of you it's like you're too strong to break up just like that and for that reason."

"Believe me; I thought it was impossible too. Then I came home one night and all of my dreams of a future with him suddenly shattered right in front of me when he told me that he wants us to see other people." I replied as I drink my first bottle, I looked at my brother and asked, "What about you?"

"Leah and I has been having problems, she keeps asking me when I will commit to her"

Leah was Cooper's girlfriend for 3 years, I saw her thrice when they went together here in Chicago so she can meet the whole Anderson Clan.

"Like marriage?"

"Yup."

"Well, you two have been together for 3 years so I think it is reasonable to asked about marriage. And you're not going to last these long if you're not serious with her."

"I am serious about her, its just marriage is a big thing and a lot can change if I get married. Like my career, it's going to be different." Cooper confessed.

I softly laughed at our situation

"Look at us, one who's willing to commit but been dump by his boyfriend of 5 years and one who's not willing to commit but his girlfriend still stays by his side even there's no clear future for them."

Cooper nodded his head and said "Relationship makes everything complicated."

**Kurt's POV**

"He's gone Kurt."

"Where?"

"Chicago, he's gone for good. I talked to him last week."

"He gave up New York?"

"He gave up Chicago, Ohio, even Sydney just to be in New York."

I was struck by what Rachel just said, Blaine has been offered to different Universities but in the end he chooses New York, because of me.

Blaine has given and sacrificed enough, and what did I do in return? Break his heart and hurt him like hell.

**5 years after the painful break up…**

Blaine take over his dad's business making him belong to the youngest business man in Forbes Magazine. He didn't know he'll love the business world but he learned to appreciate and love the world where he belongs now.

While Kurt on the other hand is still a fashion designer and an editor in chief in a magazine in fashion and lifestyle, he's been in a steady relationship for 3 years with a guy name Bryan who's also a businessman. He met him in a party for their company, he could not forget this guy because he's the only person who manages to spill red wine into his expensive clothes, that's where it all started.

He found out that this guy was a gentleman and he loves music even he doesn't have any talent in that area. He was caring in his own way, always showy to what he feels.

Burt met him thrice and the old man as usual gave him the protective father aura making Bryan uncomfortable.

Rachel and Finn got married 3 years ago, you'll be surprise to know that Rachel Berry gives up Broadway and went back home to Ohio with Finn.

He once asked her if she's sure about the decision and without a doubt his sister in law answered her.

_Flashback_

"_Are you sure about this? I mean going back to Ohio, really?"_

"_Giving up my New York dream is one of the hardest decision that I ever made, but it's not really what I want Kurt. Yes, I've been over head heels with New York and Broadway while were in high school, but it is different now. I am married to your brother and I want to start a family with him. It's more precious than a spotlight in stage."_

They move back a year ago, Rachel just opened up her own acting/singing studio for those who aspire to became a Broadway star or a singer, while his brother got his job as a football coach in one of the University in Ohio. Going back to their hometown wasn't bad for the couple.

**Kurt's POV **

I was currently searching for my fashion magazine when Bryan's business mag landed right in front of me. I am not a fan of magazine like this I think it was boring and dull compared to the magazines I write and edit.

I was surprise to see Blaine as their front cover, I stared at the picture this wasn't the man who wore suspenders and bowties back in high school. He's wearing elegant business attire, looking good and handsome as ever. His hair was light gelled back making him look more clean and presentable.

It's been 5 years since the break-up, he shouldn't be reading this but he can't force his self not to wonder how Blaine's doing now. He was intrigued if he has a boyfriend like him or if he's married. So he decided to scan the magazine landing him exactly on the interview page.

Most of the questions were about business he was about to close the magazine when his eyes caught one personal question.

"_is there someone special in your life now Blaine?" the interviewer asked._

"_No one,"_

"_How long have you been single?"_

"_5 years,"_

"_That's too long I think, you might be waiting for someone isn't it?"_

"_Having relationship is not in my mind right now."_

_End of Interview_

So Blaine has been single since the break up he was too preoccupied in reading the article that he didn't notice that Bryan arrived home.

"Hey," Bryan called my attention as he gave me a kiss.

"You're home"

"Well yes, are you really reading my magazine? You said it was boring?" He teasingly asked.

"I was searching for my magazine when this drops off." I replied as I put the magazine back in the rack.

"Are you packed for our flight tomorrow?"

"Yup, I am ready as I can be."

Bryan and I were going back home to Ohio for 3 weeks, just to visit our respective families.

**Blaine's POV**

I am sitting in my office reading proposals. It's been my routine, waking up around 6 am, taking a jog up to 7 am then getting ready for a long day of work. Sometimes I went out with some of my business partners in a party or club just to get loose.

This has been me after the break up putting myself back to work, working too hard just to avoid thinking and remembering the break up.

I was about to read the and signed the 5th proposal when my phone suddenly rings..

"hello?"

"Blaine,it's wes" Wes greeted me.

"Oh hey, what's up with your wedding?"

"I'm getting married next week and you're coming right?"

"Of course why wouldn't I? I'm your best man I needed to be there."

"Great! I'll see you next week Anderson."

"Yup, say hi for me to David."

"Sure, that guy misses you."

I laughed as we hang up. David and Wes is going to get married this year leaving me alone as the single one in marital status.

I don't know why I am still single even it's been 5 years, I didn't tried to make relationship because I know that I'm still not ready. I might hurt the person I will commit myself too if I can't still move on from my past. If I will enter in a relationship I want to be sure that I am ready to give in and be vulnerable again to pain it may cause.

`**AN: Chapter 2 is kinda longer than the first one. Reviews are well appreciated and love guys.. :D**


	3. Regrets

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot. All belongs to R.I.B.**

They're all back in Ohio…..

Bryan was still getting accustomed to Burt and the whole family.

While Blaine on the other hand just arrived at their old home, it's been 4 years since he returned here. He went to his room; it looks the same, the pictures of New Directions and Warblers on the wall, and even Kurt's picture in his bedside table.

**Kurt's POV**

We were having dinner together with the family when Rachel said something.

"We have a reunion tomorrow, you know the New Directions in Breadstix."

"Santana called me about that, glad we came home this time."

"New Directions has been missing you Kurt." Finn told me as he took a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

I didn't answered I just smiled at my brother, of course I miss my friends it's just that Ohio holds a lot of memories especially my relationship with Blaine.

That night, Bryan was packing his things for his visit to his family for a week. This has been our arrangement we will spend our vacation with our respective family.

"I'm going to miss you." He said as he nuzzled my neck.

"You're only going to be gone for a week, I'm sure we can survive." I replied with a laugh and continued "We've talked about this right? We will spend this vacation with our family and friends, besides when we get back to New York I'm all yours." I finished saying when I gave him a quick kiss.

**Blaine's POV**

I was in the study room when the phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Finally! I've reached you Anderson; I've been calling here countless times" She said irritatingly.

"Santana?"

"The one and only, look the New Directions are having reunion tomorrow at breadstix and you will come."

Still dominant as ever.

"Santana.." I replied with the tone of seriousness.

"No buts, you will come or I'll drag you from there to breadstix, understand?"

I chuckled with the idea, I decided to agree it's a reunion and I should be there I miss the guys also even the annoying Rachel. They've been like a family to me.

**Next day, 6 pm**

**Kurt's POV  
`**

As soon as we arrived we are bombarded with hugs and squeals, it's been too long since I saw these people. Then Mr Schue came, we all give him a hug, this was our coach the person who influenced me a lot and became a great part of what I am now.

"Look at you! I am so proud of you guys." He exclaimed with a smile after we let him breath because of our tight hugs on him.

After sometime I decided to freshen up in the bathroom leaving the New Directions table.

End of POV

"Is Blaine coming?"Rachel asked.

"Of course and he's just walking to us right now." Santana answered with big smile.

"I am sorry, I am late." Blaine said sheepishly.

"Blaine!" they all squealed upon arrival, they haven't contact or seen this guy Blaine has been MIA since the break-up.

**Back to Kurt's POV**

I came back after 10 minutes to find them circled to someone. Luckily I bumped to Brittany who's also going to the comfort soom.

"Britt, who's there?"

"It's Blaine," She answered with a sad smile and went to the comfort room.

This is what I am afraid of, that we will see each other again. I carefully sit beside Mercedes still the group was occupied asking Blaine I can't blame them he's been a great part of New  
Directions and they haven't seen him for years because of the break up.

"You okay?" Mercedes asked when she notices that I am stiff and uncomfortable.

"I'm fine."

After a while of giving Blaine a warm welcome they all settled down. We saw each other and he just smiled at me, the smile that he gave to me the first time we met at Dalton.

"I'm so happy were all complete!" Rachel screamed excitedly.

"So, there's an open mic there at the stage like any other times we will sing." Santana ordered as the light went dim.

As usual Rachel takes the first song, "Someone that I used to love"

I raised my eyebrow to my sister in law and look at my brother.

"Are you guys going on a separation or something?" Tina asked to Finn.

"What? No! Rachel and I were great." Finn answered immediately with a confuse expression.

"Why she's singing that song? It's a heartbreak song you know." Mercedes butted in.

"We all know Rachel she sings songs that she wants it doesn't matter if it's appropriate or not besides it fits her vocal range." Santana answered.

My eyes scanned around the group to find Blaine busy talking with Puck and Mike. Then I heard whispers beside me it was Tina and Mr. Schue

"What happened to them?" Mr. Schue asked.

"They broke up while they're in New York, believe me Mr. Schue it shocked all of us, we thought they're gonna get married but it turned out differently."

I heard our coach sighs sadly, "I adore their relationship, they have something like chemistry of being together and I'm a witnessed to what they went through in their relationship. I even expect that they'll be married now like Finn and Rachel that's why I am surprised to see them arrive separately.

I was speechless to what I've heard between Mr. Schue and Tina I didn't know that they saw us like that.

**Blaine's POV**

I'm thirty minutes late when I arrived at breadstix, upon seeing me they gave me a warm welcome. There are brotherly hugs from the boys and kiss on the cheek from the girls. I saw Kurt came from the comfort room we smiled at each other and I continued to chat with the boys.

"How long are you going to be here in Ohio Blaine?" Rachel asked.

"1 week, I'm here for Wes wedding."

We did not notice that Santana and Mercedes takes the stage and sings "I know him so well"

"Why is everybody into heartbreak songs? We should do party songs!" Puck commented as he finished up his beer.

I also noticed it that most of the songs performed were about break up and heartache, first Rachel sang "someone that I used to love," then these two lady have their own rendition of Whitney's "I know him so well."

The night ended with a group promise that we're going to see each other again no matter what.

"I want to see you again Blaine. We haven't talked for years!" Rachel scolded me with sad smile.

"I'll meet up with you I promise before I flew back to Chicago." I answered as I gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then I turned to Finn and tap his back.

"You know you have to keep your promise to Rachel right? Because she's going to bugged me about this." Finn stated while we walked back to our cars.

"Of course,"

"See you soon Blaine."

"Yeah, take care of Rachel." I looked around to find Kurt with his phone he's talking and laughing to whoever he's talking to.

**Kurt's POV**

I was about to walked in the parking lot following Rachel and Finn when my phone suddenly rings, its Bryan we haven't talked for 2 days just exchanging messages. When we finished our 5 minutes how are you, I miss you and I love you conversation I took a glance to find Blaine left the place already.

I went back to my room as soon as Finn and Rachel drop me off, I scanned my old things to find a box I can't remember having this box in here.

I opened it to find Blaine and mine's things, there are pictures of us in Chicago for Nationals then the graduation picture with Dad then finally our last summer together before I went to transfer to New York.

Our dream board is included in the box also it is where we paste all that we want to happen in the next years of our lives.

_Flashback_

"_I'm bored Blaine" _

"_I know me too,"_

"_All we do is eat, study, sleep."_

"_Oh you forgot something." He said mischievously._

"_What?" _

"_All we do is eat, study, sleep and have sex." He stated proudly. _

"_Do you really have to add the last one?" _

"_Of course, because that's all we do in this 2 weeks' vacation. And besides I didn't hear you complaining whenever we do that."_

_I slapped him with our couch pillow and pinched his nose._

"_You pervert!"I shouted at him_

"_Look who's talking."_

"_We really have to do something that is worthwhile" _

"_Sex is worthwhile."_

"_I'm serious, come on think."_

_After few minutes of quietness because Blaine went to our room he returned holding 2 wooden boards and glues._

"_What is this?"_

"_Where's your magazines?" _

"_It's in my table. What are you going to do to my magazines?" I shouted at him when he disappeared in the hallway._

"_We are going to do something useful and inspirational." _

"_What?"_

"_What do you see yourself like in 5 years from now?" _

"_I'm one of the famous fashion designer maybe also an editor in chief in a fashion magazine." I answered dreamingly._

"_Paste it there you having a nice office, your designs in the runaway. Just like that, paste all the things that you want to happen in your life in the next years."_

_We didn't notice that 2 hours had passed because we're too busy pasting and designing our personal dream board. _

"_Okay, let me see yours first." I told him as we cleaned up our mess._

_He presented his work with a big smile on his face looking proud for his own craft. He doesn't have many pictures glued like mine. _

"_This is where I see myself 5 years from now, sitting in my office as the C.E.O. because Dad handed me his position." He said pointing out in a black themed office in the upper part of the board._

"_Very masculine." I joked._

"_Hmp, then there's this house which I live in with you."_

_I nodded my head with a smile._

"_I made dinner for you and the kids so after you came home we can eat dinner together." Pointing out to the picture of family happily having their dinner together."_

"_Kids?" I choked out._

"_Uh, yeah? I saw myself with you having kids, I want twins boy and girl probably we can have them because of surrogate. Like you know the way Rachel came to the world?" He said nervously._

"_Blaine, you're rambling."_

_He didn't hear the last statement that I said because he continued to rambles " I know you're not decided to if you want kids or not and I'm not forcing you to have your decision now about having kids. It's just a dream of mine to be a dad and a husband to you. And I haven't proposed to you yet so maybe this isn't your mind right now and I still have to get your dad's permission on marrying you then " He didn't finished what he was about to say because I suddenly kisses him._

_After we pulled back._

"_You really see yourself still with me in the next years?" I asked with a smile. _

"_I do"_

_I kissed him again; the presentation of dream board was forgotten. _

_End of Flashback_

I didn't realize I was crying when I remembered that time, I feel guilty because in my dream board it's all about my dreams in fashion. Like being a famous designer in which my designs will be presented internationally. There's just 1 picture that includes Blaine because I saw him as my partner that's why I involved him in my dreams.

I was back from the reality when Dad came in.

"Hey."

"Dad."

"How's the reunion?"

"It's good, I've miss them so much it's really different when you're with them, like you don't have to be perfect because they love you for who you are."

"They're your friends you don't have to pretend to be perfect when you're with them because all of you know each other since you were young."

"I didn't know I have this box here."

"It was drop off by Blaine 4 years ago if I remembered correctly."

"He came here?"

"Yeah, he visited me twice and personally gives me my favourite football jersey and jacket."

"I am not aware of that"

"He asked me not to mention it to you because he's doing it for me and not to get you back."

I'm surprise to what Dad revealed to me, Blaine treated my family like his own after all what I did to him.

I found Blaine's promise ring at the bottom of the box, we both have our promise ring mine was hidden at the bottom of my closet so Bryan will not notice it.

I wonder what my life could have been if I'm still with him, I might be happy having kids or I had transferred back in Ohio with my own family like Rachel and Finn because we Blaine and I want to settle down.

**End of POV**

Suddenly regret comes, he's stupid and selfish thinking always for his self.

He just realize that having Kids, going back to Ohio with Blaine has been his dream and he's too coward to admit it that's why he broke up with him.


	4. Bad Feeling

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot all belongs to R.I.B.**

**Blaine's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, I tossed and turned in my bed remembering everything that happened last night. The reunion with New Directions, seeing Kurt again after 5 years and meeting with Sebastian.

_Flashback_

_I decided to visit a normal bar in Lima before going home just to have a drink to loosen up, when suddenly someone sit beside me._

"_Blaine Anderson."_

"_Sebastian." I called back with a smile._

"_How are you?_

"_I'm good, come on let's chat" I said simply while tapping the next stool beside me. _

"_Are you sure? Kurt might kill me."_

"_No, we're through 5 years ago."_

"_You mean you're…"_

"_I am single"_

_End of Flashback_

That's all I remembered last night, I looked around my room praying I did not do something stupid like sleeping with a stranger or worst of all sleeping with Sebastian. I calmed down after seeing that I'm alone and still wearing the clothes last night, no sign of one night stand, good. I check my phone reading Wes message in 3 hours he's is going to get married and next year it will be David's turn.

I suddenly realize that most of the warblers and even my two best friends are starting to have their own family while I was single and trying to move on, I tried dating but none of them last, because I'm searching for something or honestly I'm still waiting for someone.

After taking 30 minutes jog, I took a shower then get into my tux and stop on Lima Bean before going to the church.

I was about to sip my coffee when someone called my name.

"Blaine!"

"Finn" I greeted back as I approach him from his line.

"You're drinking coffee?" I continued.

He laughed at my question and shrugged his head, "No, it's for Kurt and Rachel they're waiting for me in the park. What about you?"

"I'm actually on my way to Wes wedding I just stop by to have my coffee"

"Oh, you and Kurt are coffee addicts."

I am surprised to his comment so I didn't have the chance to reply when he realize what he had just said.

"Sorry dude, slip of the tongue."

"It's fine Finn, tell Rachel and Kurt I say hi. I really have to go" I replied when I glanced at my wrist watch.

"Will do,"

After that short conversation I get into my car and drive to the church where the wedding will be held.

**Kurt's POV  
**

Rachel and Finn drag me out of the house early in the morning so I can join both of them in having their weekly exercise together. We stop at the park near the café to rest and have our coffee. We were waiting for Finn because he insisted on buying our coffee even he's a hot chocolate lover when Rachel asked.

"You miss this?"

"Of course, everything about Lima I miss it all."

"You miss him?"

"Rachel,"

"Sorry, I really can't help it Kurt to know if you still have that feelings for him."

"I'm with Bryan," I stated simply.

"That doesn't answer my question." Rachel can be annoying sometimes still teasing and asking about Blaine.

"Finally!" I exclaimed as I saw my brother trying to balance our coffee in one hand and sandwiches on the other.

"I'm sorry it took so long,"

"It's okay honey," Rachel replied with a kiss on her husband cheek.

"Okay, can you guys be more sensitive to not make me feel like a third wheel?" I playfully joke when I sip my coffee. I miss this coffee, I know I've tasted a lot of coffee especially I'm in New York but this one in Lima Bean will be always special for me.

"Ooops, sorry Kurt."

"I bumped into Blaine while I was in the line for ordering your coffees." Finn said while taking a bite on his sandwich.

I choked on my coffee upon hearing that name, Rachel always the good friend rubs my back "You okay?"

"Fine, just choke on my coffee."

"He's on his way to Wes wedding."

"I'm sure he looks so dashing, we all know that whenever Blaine wears tux or suit he's always handsome." Rachel proudly assumed.

"He looks great, wearing a black tux and glasses."

"He's wearing eye glasses when he's not comfortable with his contacts or he's planning on getting drunk." I didn't realize I said it that loud to make them looked at me with raised eye brows.

"What? Can't I share something about him?"

Rachel snort with my defensiveness and hands me a napkin.

"Puck told me today that he saw Blaine in a bar last night."

"After our reunion?"

"'Yup, but it's not a gay bar just you know a typical bar."

"Is he in a date?" My sister in law investigated excitedly.

"I don't know but Puck mentioned he saw him sitting with Sebastian."

"Sebastian?" I butted in without thinking, really that bastard?

"Oh Sebastian can have his way now on Blaine especially he's single."

"I can't believe that guy was still head over heels with Blaine." I uttered disbelievingly

"Are you angry because Sebastian still wants to pursue your ex or because you know that they were together last night?" Rachel asked teasingly.

"What?"

"Don't worry bro; they did not go home together if that's what you're worried about." Finn backed up with his wife with this endless teasing about me and Blaine.

"Look guys, I know you two still loves to tease me with Blaine just like in high school but it's different now I've got Bryan and Blaine and I were through. I broke up with him and it's not funny because I hurt him and I'm still guilty about that."

"Sorry Kurt," Finn said with an apologetic smile.

**Blaine's POV  
**

It's the first time I saw Wes cry, and it's in his own wedding maybe it's just happy tears because finally he's getting settled with the person he loves. After the wedding we went directly to the reception area.

"You did not bring anybody?" David asks as he took his own drink of beer.

"Who will I bring? I'm still single."

"Do you want me to say it?"

"He got a boyfriend and he doesn't care about me anymore."

We were interrupted by Wes throwing his arms around the two of us for a group hug.

"Hello best friends!"

"Where's your wife?".

"With her BFF's, like me."

Then he turned to me, "How are you Blaine?"

"I'm good, by the way congratulations." I replied with a smile.

"Thanks, maybe it's time for you now to settle down; David here is getting married next year."

"I don't have anybody."

"You can have anybody; it's just that you are reserve for someone."

I didn't recognize that I got drunk after having 5 beers and 4 shots of tequila and other hard drinks. Until now my alcohol tolerance is like in high school, I get drunk and wasted easily.

"I'll drive you home Blaine" David offered while he and Wes helped me to walk in the parking lot.

"No, I'll be fine."

"You're drunk if you remember" Wes stated obviously.

"No, come on don't worry about me I can make it home. Believe me I always do this." I said confidently.

"Just don't kill yourself okay?"

"Yup, promise." I hugged them before entering my car. These two are aware of how stubborn I am that I'm not going to let them drive me because I say no.

I waved my hand at the two before starting the engine's car and drive home.

**Kurt's POV**

I was in the living room with Finn and Rachel going on some movie marathon.

"I'll get us some snacks" I told the couple who's busy watching the movie we currently on.

I am preparing our juice when a glass slip on my hand, suddenly I feel uncomfortable that's something's wrong.

"You okay Bro?" Finn and Rachel were in the kitchen upon hearing the sound.

"What happened?"

"The glass just slips off my hand."

"I'll clean this up, you and Rachel went back to watching movie Bro," Finn voluntarily offered.

"Are you sure you're okay Kurt? You look pale."

"I have bad feeling Rachel, I'll call Bryan to check on him."

"Yeah sure, I'll be in the living room."

I don't know why I out of the blue felt something bad, this is the same feeling I had when mom was sent into the hospital.

I quickly dialled Bryan's number and waits for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Bryan," I called him with an agitated voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just felt that something bad happened."

"I'm all right, Are you okay?"

"I am no, knowing you're safe and sound there."

"Don't worry about me okay? I'll be back soon. You should take a rest."

"I will, Bryan?"

"Yeah."

"Please come home to me safely okay?"

"I promise."

**Blaine's POV**

Even I was in a drunken state I tried my best to stay sober especially while driving.

I am searching for my phone and wallet in my pockets and I didn't notice that I am passing in an intersection lane while my stop light signals stop.

All of a sudden bright lights came through my window and all went black.


	5. Confuse

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot all belongs to R.I.B.**

Next morning after the accident….

**Kurt's POV**

I was in the kitchen preparing my coffee when Dad called me hurriedly.

"Kurt! Come here." He shouted from the living room where he and Carole are watching some morning news.

"What is it? "I replied while holding my coffee and standing beside him.

Dad was about to answer when Finn and Rachel abruptly came in to the living room without notice.

"Have you seen it?" Rachel asked, she looks so anxious and bothered.

"What is it?" I asked again for the second time.

"Blaine got into an accident last night" Dad finished with a worried expression.

"His car was hit by a truck and bump into a tree. His car was pretty wrecked."

"He's in critical condition Kurt,"

I was shocked and worried upon hearing what's happening to Blaine. That's why I felt something bad last night, it wasn't Bryan it's Blaine he's in an accident.

"We have to go see him." Rachel demanded.

"We will, I'll drive us to the hospital. Bro, are you coming?"

"I will." I answered without second thought.

The three of us were silent as we drive to the hospital; Rachel called the New Directions and told them the news.

We arrived in the hospital to find Wes and David.

"Hey," Wes acknowledged us when we sit beside him and David.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He's still in critical condition. I should have insisted on taking him home last night." David answered with a tone of remorse.

"David, we know him he's too stubborn"

"Did you call his dad?"

"I did, he's on his way now." Wes replied as he pace back and forth again.

After a while, the New Directions came all is asking about how Blaine is doing. It's been 6 hours since the accident we should have the result by this time.

"Sir." Wes greeted Anderson Sr.

"Where's Blaine?"

"He's still in I.C.U."

Then the doctor came out,

"Mr Anderson your son is in coma. We don't know when he will wake up or if he will at all."

"Oh my," Blaine's father whispered when slump on the chair.

"He also had 6 broken ribs and 1 fractured shoulder."

"I'm transferring him to Chicago"

"We'll settle that, come with me in the office." The doctor offered.

We all left dumbfounded and speechless knowing the news about Blaine.

"He'll be happy to see you here worrying about him." David murmured.

"I still care about him."

"It's not only the warblers that care for him, New Directions too."

"He became one of us, Wes."

"We know, and I can tell you that he was happier when he studied in McKinley than in Dalton."

"Because you're there."

"If I only knew this will happened I did not insisted on him coming home here in Ohio."

"It's no one's fault Wes."

"I just want him to have a family, get married and grow old with someone, because even he got everything now his dad's acceptance, great job I can see that it's still not enough. Most of the time I'll found him staring to a father holding his daughter or a couple holding hands." Wes confessed.

"And I can't do anything to help him." He continued.

"We tried setting him up, but it always resulted into his speech of "he's not the one I'm looking for." David told me.

I looked at the two, they just don't admit it but they love Blaine as their brother. I didn't know that these 3 are bonded like this.

I decided to get a coffee in a vendo machine when…

"Kurt." Blaine's dad called me with a sad smile.

"Mr Anderson."

"Thank you for visiting him"

He was getting his coffee too like me, now I know where Blaine gets his coffee addiction.

"You know I already accepted you and Blaine before he went to New York to study. I'm sorry if I'm hard on the two of you at first."

"It's in the past sir."

He nodded and sips his coffee, "I'm transferring him to Chicago if there's no improvement because the doctors wants to observe his condition for now. Can you please tell your friends thank you for coming here for Blaine?"

"I will sir,"

Before going home I went to Blaine's room to see him and his condition.

There's a breathing tube and heart monitored on him and many wires connected on the machines beside him, it reminds me a lot of what happened to Dad when he was rush to the hospital.

I got closer and see a lot of bruises on his body; I didn't notice that I started to cry.

I've been fooling myself trying to forget this man in front of him, I love Bryan but when it comes to Blaine it's different. And seeing him like this I want to take back ALL the pain and hurt that I caused him because of the break up.

I came home with Finn and Rachel, That night I can't stop worrying about Blaine I tossed and turned to my bed thinking what if he wakes up now and no one is beside him or what if he didn't wake up at all I didn't even have the chance to say sorry again.

So Dad found me awake sitting in our backyard while drinking wine.

"You know if you were still a teenager I should be scolding you for staying up late and drinking alcoholic beverage without any occasion." Dad told me with a smile.

"Dad."

"Worried about Blaine?"

"Yeah, I can't sleep."

"Finn said he's in coma."

"He is, I went to his room before going home then I remembered you Dad while you were in the hospital after the attack except the bruises of course. He looks so fragile and helpless, and I can't stand seeing him like that because the Blaine I know is strong and not like that man in the hospital."

"He can make it."

"I don't know if I did the right thing of breaking up with him 5 years ago because seeing him like that today, all I want to do is take care of him and make sure he's all right. But... I can't because he's not mine anymore."

A week had passed and Blaine's still in coma.

I was awaken by a kiss on my cheek and when I sit up..

"Hey,"

"You're back early," I am surprised to see Bryan here our arrangement was that for 2 weeks we will be with our own family and a week had just passed and he's back in Lima already.

"I miss you."

I just smiled and when he's about to kiss me again..

"Hmp, no. Morning breath, remember?"

Later that day, I was sitting with Rachel while Finn and Bryan are playing basketball outside.

"Aren't you coming today in the hospital?" Rachel asked.

"Bryan's here."

"Don't tell me he doesn't know about Blaine?"

"He doesn't because we barely talked about my past."

"you know, he'll be transferred this coming Sunday if he's condition shows no signs of improvement."

"I saw him last week Rachel, he was covered in bruises, there's a breathing tube in his throat. I can't stand to see him like that; it hurts me to see him suffer.

"You still love him do you?"

"I don't know, if I say yes it seems that I'm emotionally cheating Bryan and if I say no I'm cheating on myself."

"Can I be honest with you? Because I'm your best friend."

I just nodded my head for her to continue.

"Me and Finn we still want Blaine for you after all these years we still hope that in the end it will be the two of you, not because Blaine has been a brother to both of us but it's because we never saw the same smile and happiness you have when you're with that dapper-handsome-warbler-."

I smiled at Rachel's description of Blaine.

4 days passed, we're all helping in Dad's auto shop.

"Are you okay? You look like you've been always thinking of something." Bryan asked me with concern. I've been distant these past days because my mind is with Blaine and his condition.

"Bro!"

"What is it Finn?"

"Blaine's conscious now." Finn confirmed with a voice of relief.

"We're coming to the hospital today Kurt."

"I'll go with you Rachel."

"Who's Blaine? "

"He's Kurt's…" Rachel was about to answer when I interrupted them

"Okay, Rachel we have to get dressed before going to the hospital." Then I gave Bryan a kiss, he really looks confuse. "Talk to you later Bry."

**Blaine's POV**

I woke up to the feeling of headache and soreness then I heard everything around me is like shuffling or moving fast. And when I opened my eyes I was greeted by a man in white.

"Blaine, I'm your doctor and you had just wake up from your coma."

"How long was I in coma?"

"For a week, we'll be checking on your vital signs and everything to make sure you're really okay. All right?"

I just nodded my head, talking is not in my mind right now because my head is really pounding hard right now.

After the doctor gave me some pain killers, Dad came in.

"Thank God, you're awake Blaine." My father exclaimed as he carefully hug me.

"What happened?"

"You were in an accident your car was hit by a truck."

"All I remember was going home from Wes wedding reception and when I was driving I was trying to find my phone and wallet in my pockets then suddenly all went blank."

After a while, Wes and David came to visit me.

"You scared us!"

"You promise you'll get home alive!."

"I'm still alive guys, relax." I said with a laugh these two looks adorable especially when they are like this.

"You almost died Blaine don't make it like it's funny because it wasn't. A lot of people are worried about you." Wes told me seriously.

"I'm sorry, but I'm okay now I'm fine. There are bruises and broken ribs but I can get through this."

Then the door opened again, revealing the New Directions with balloons on their hands.

"Blaine!" Rachel called my attention as she stand up beside me.

"Rachel," I smiled at her

They all gave me hugs careful not to crash my broken ribs; I didn't notice I was left alone with Kurt.

"Thank you for coming." I told him with a smile.

"Yeah, how are you feeling?"

"Headache, soreness…" I groaned upon moving my legs a little bit.

"You shouldn't be moving a lot, you got bruises and broken bones all over your body."

"But I can't do that, because I'm a very active guy."

Kurt chuckled with my answer and replied, "Well you have to follow doctor's order. No jumping on furniture for now."

We laughed at the memory of me jumping and rolling on Dalton's furniture whenever we practiced songs to be performed.

"I never sing anymore." I confessed while looking down at my hands.

"Why?"

"I lose the passion and love I have for it." I answered simply.

**Kurt's POV**

I went home and saw Burt and Bryan watching a football game.

"How is he?" My dad asked.

"He's awake now but still in observation."

"Carole and I will visit him tomorrow. We haven't seen him in years and I didn't expect that we will see each other like this."

"Well, I'm sure he'll appreciate your visit because he's asking about you and Carole."

I gave Bryan a peck and went upstairs to have a cold shower and maybe think about what is happening these past weeks.

After dinner, Bryan and I went straight back to our room I know he have questions and as his boyfriend I owe him the truth.

"Do you want to tell me now, who's this Blaine guy?"

"He's the businessman that's featured in your favourite magazine."

"As in Blaine Anderson?"

"Yeah, he was a member of our show choir group."

"And?"

I sighed and sit across him.

"He's my boyfriend in high school for 5 years."

"So you went to New York with him?"

"Yes."

"Do I have to worry?" He sound alarmed and never in our 3 years relationship I saw and heard him like this.

"What do you mean?"

"I can see that you still care for him because without a doubt you went with Finn and Rachel in going to the hospital, and your family seems to care about him a lot even your Dad it's like Blaine's his son."

"Because Blaine has been part of the family, what can you expect from them? We've been together for 5 years, we went to New York together, came home every Thanksgiving and Christmas. So they treated them as if he's a part of the Hudson-Hummel family."

"Maybe they still want Blaine for you. That's why your Dad can't accept me."

"That's insane! Of course it takes time for Dad to trust other people."

"So I am other people?" He asked sarcastically.

"You know that's not what I mean. The way he is with you is the way he was with Blaine while we're still here in Ohio."

"I am just threatened." He softly whispered

"Why would you be? Blaine and I were through for 5 years and nothing's going on between us, he's still my friend that's why I want to check on him." I sit beside him and hold his hand.

This is the first time I saw him so insecure and unconfident, he was looking at his hand which is clasp in front of him avoiding my gaze.

"Let's just sleep we're both tired." He told me with a force smile and slipping under the covers.

I know this discussion isn't over and I hope if he will asked again I can give him the right answers.

**AN: What do you think about the flow of the story so far? Reviews are appreciated and love guys..**


	6. Taking Chances

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot. All belongs to R.I.B. and Fox.**

**Kurt's POV**

"You and Bryan seem distant today." Rachel commented while we sipped our juices.

"We had an argument last night."

"About Blaine?"

"Hmm.. He asked who Blaine is."

"And?"

"I told him the truth."

"He's probably so jealous to Blaine."

"Yeah, I figured that last night he even saw Dad's concern towards Blaine."

"Come on, it's normal that guy almost married you and he's been a part of this family."

"That's what I told Bryan last night."

"About the being part of the family thing or the proposal?"

"The being part of the family thing, I didn't tell him about Blaine's proposal it will just make things more complicated."

End of POV

**Bryan's POV**

Finn and I were playing basketball when I excuse myself to get something drink, as I about to enter the room I heard soft voices and realize its Kurt and Rachel. I accidentally eavesdrop to their conversation.

They were talking about Blaine and he being a part of the family like what Kurt told me last night and… a proposal.

So Kurt didn't told me about that, we promised that we have to be honest with each other even it hurts but he didn't told me about this. He's right the proposal issue will just make everything worse and complicated.

I always felt that I'm not enough for his love because deep inside there is this space in his heart that I can't occupy. Like its reserve for someone and that's not me.

I am not a jealous type of person but when it comes to this "Blaine guy" my insecurities unfold.

I knew Blaine Anderson from the magazines, they called him "The Bachelor" for he was still single until now all that he does is business and work. He's a good looking guy I admit and well-respected even he's homosexual.

I forgot about the drink and went back to playing basketball.

"You okay Bryan?" Finn asked when he shoots the ball.

"I'm good. Finn, can I ask you something?" I replied seriously.

"Sure"

"Who's Blaine?"

Finn looks stunned when I asked him the question but he continued to dribble the ball.

Finn answered with chuckles "Well, he's a New Directions member and I was threatened when he came to McKinley."

"Finn..." He knows I want to know something more than what Kurt told me last night.

"You should ask Kurt about that."

"Come on... "

"You seriously want to know about your boyfriend's ex?"

I just nodded my head and waited for him to continue.

"Kurt met him at the Dalton the all-boys school here in Ohio when he transferred school because the bullying gets worst. They've been best friends first I think because whenever the New Directions have parties he always brought Blaine. Then from what I have remembered the next school year Blaine transferred to McKinley for Kurt because it was his senior year. They went together to New York after Blaine graduated high school."

"Did Kurt love him?"

"I am not Kurt. I shouldn't be the one to answer that."

"Right, sorry. But thank you for telling me about this Finn."

Then we went back to playing basketball. I don't know if I should just shrug this off or be alarmed about what Finn told me.

**After 3 days**

**Blaine's POV**

Life in the hospital has been boring and dull especially in my condition. All I do is watch TV. and stares at the window.

Cooper arrived yesterday giving me some company even for a while I found out Leah and him are going to have a baby. Dad and I were excited for the additional member on the Andersons. I'm happy for my brother for he's finally taking the choice of settling down instead of being a bachelor forever.

I came back to reality when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in…"

It's Finn and Rachel.

"Hey," Finn and Rachel greeted me.

"Hey guys,"

"How are you?" Rachel asked while they took the couch.

"I'm getting better." I looked around expecting him; Rachel seemed to notice so speaks up.

"He went back to New York yesterday."

"Oh,"

"We all got surprise especially Burt because the original plan was they're staying for 3 weeks."

"They?"

"He's with his boyfriend when he came home to Ohio."

I nodded my head as a sign of understanding and change the subject.

After a while they bid their goodbyes and left. I stared at the Finn and Rachel who would have thought that these two can make it last? They're even one of the long lasting couples of New Directions. After all their break ups and dramas they still end up with each other.

There's another knock on my door maybe it's Finn asking if they forgot something.

"Come in…" Suddenly it wasn't Finn, its Sebastian.

"Sebastian" I called to him with surprise.

"Hey, I heard what happened I stop by to see how you are doing."

"Just broken bones but I'll live." I answered him with a smile.

" I bumped into Rachel and Finn on my way here."

"Oh yeah, they visited me also."

We've talked for almost 3 hours without even realizing it. I saw something in Sebastian he's different from the guy I met back in high school. I found out that he's a state lawyer took over his dad's position. It surprises me to know that he's still single knowing him before.

I didn't recognize that it was time for him to leave, when he was about to leave my room…

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"I hope we can do this again, I mean you're not in the hospital and injured like this… because I know you hated me back in high school and….. I'm really sorry for all the things I did to you and Kurt. I'm sorry for almost blinding you.. and causing you to…" He stutters.

"Are you stuttering?" I teased.

"What no!" He defensively replied

I laughed at his flushed state, he's blushing I never saw him like this. Like he was a teenager asking his crush to go out with him for the first time.

"We'll see each other again Seb and forget about the past it doesn't matter now."

**AN: I know this chapter is short and somewhat boring but I promise there's something in the next one. Reviews guys!**


	7. Complications

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot. All belongs to R.I.B. and Fox.**

**AN: I'm so sorry guys; it's been too long since I updated my story and because of this I'm going to upload 2 chapters but it's still not have been read or edited by a beta reader. Can someone help find one, please? **

**And also I appreciate all the reviews because it's helps me a lot in writing this XD. **

**Kurt's POV**

6 months passed after we came to Ohio. Everything seems to be back the way it used to be. In the first month after we came back from Ohio, Bryan and I became distant. But now he's been his old self I hope he will not bring the issue with Blaine because every time he brings it up we always end up fighting and him sleeping in the living room.

I was preparing dinner when a door slammed shot.

Okay, it means he's pissed off because he rarely does that.

He went to the kitchen to give me a kiss and take a beer out of the fridge.

"Bad day?"

"You can say that." He was now sitting at our bar stool and drinking his beer.

"What's wrong?"

"You remember what I told you about my company merging with another company?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Bryan is working as the vice president of one of the industries here in New York. He's not that workaholic and he doesn't bring his workloads at home so I'm a bit surprise to see him like this.

"We merge with them today"

"What company?" I was too occupied in searching for our wine glasses to hear his answer.

"There you are!" I exclaimed as I found them in the cupboard. I look at Bryan again and he was staring at his beer bottle.

"I'm sorry honey; I didn't hear your answer. What company again?"

"Anderson's Group of Companies"

I almost dropped my wine glass when I heard that surname, which should have been my married surname if I didn't end up everything with Blaine.

"I met him today…Blaine." Bryan whispered.

I stared at Bryan and it reminds me of him when he confronted me about Blaine for the first time. He wasn't looking at me and this isn't good.

End of POV

_Flashback_

_Bryan was waiting with Leo their company's president in Blaine's conference room._

"_Why didn't you tell me we are merging with the Andersons" Bryan irritatingly asked at his boss. _

"_I asked the board including you. You are not listening to me that time; you are dozing to sleep when I announced that, because Kurt made you sleep at the couch that night"_

"_You should have at least told me some other time. Not today."_

"_Come on Bryan. What's wrong with the Andersons? Blaine and I were colleagues and without a doubt after reading our proposal he agreed merging with us."_

_Then the secretary interrupted their discussion "Mr Anderson will be here in a few minutes' sirs" _

"_Look, this will benefit us and Blaine's a good guy you'll like him as a boss."_

_The door opened to reveal Blaine holding his coffee. _

_Bryan was stunned upon seeing the man that causes his insecurities to unfold. He admits he's a good looking guy and he seems kind._

"_Leo!" Blaine greeted my boss with a hug._

"_I heard what happened. How are you now?" Leo asked as they took their seats._

"_I'm in shape now. My ribs and shoulder finally healed." He answered before sipping his coffee._

"_Oh by the way this is Bryan Thompson, my vice president." _

"_Nice to meet you." Blaine smiled at me politely and shakes my hand._

"_I see that you're still obsessed with coffee." Leo commented with a laugh._

_Blaine chuckled and presents the contracts._

_After signing the merging contract._

"_Welcome to the Anderson's Industry."_

"_Glad to be here Blaine."_

"_This coming Sunday I'm inviting you and your board to a party since you are part of the company now."_

"_Is this the annual party that everyone talks about every year?" _

"_Yup, I'll just make someone deliver the invitations in your office so you can give it to other members."_

"_All right…"_

"_And before I forgot, bring your significant others."_

"_You don't even have one…" _

"_Who said I can't bring a date?" Blaine answered with a smile. _

_End of Flashback_

**Back to Kurt's POV**

He's a good guy… and charming too." Bryan told me with a soft smile and continued "Now I know why loved him. He's perfect and he got everything.. Money, fame, looks, and even charisma."

"Bryan…"

"It's okay, now I know who my competition is."

"Bryan! Stop. Okay? Nothing's going on between me and Blaine. Yes we've been together but it's in the past I'm with you now? Isn't that enough to bury all that insecurities?" I irritatingly exclaimed. He's pissing me off now.

He just sighed and run his hand to his hair, he always do that whenever he's stressed.

"I'm sorry… There's a party this Sunday and I'll be happy if you can come with me."

"If I come with you, will you stop being so insecure and jealous with Blaine?" I asked softly.

Bryan didn't replied

"I'll come with you to prove that nothing's going between us and that I love you." I told him and gave him a peck before resuming in preparing our dinner.

I don't know why Bryan's so jealous with Blaine. That guy doesn't even have a boyfriend, yes he got fame and everything but I know Blaine that's not important to him. Everything he did for me just to be with me for my senior year proves that his relationship comes first before everything I knew that because I witnessed that.

**Blaine's POV**

I'm staring at the coffee in front of me while I was in the coffee shop waiting for Sebastian, he's in New York for 2 weeks so we have the chance to meet up just like what I promise that we're going to see each other again and this time I'm not in the hospital.

Ever since the accident Sebastian and me got closer and I am right he's not the same arrogant and cocky bastard in high school. I remembered Wes and David telling me to give this guy a chance that maybe it's time for me to move on.

I have to admit that they're right it seems that I am the only one holding back in the past and I hate myself for it. Why can't I move on like him, and got a partner like what he did and Why can't I stop loving him even he hurt me like hell.

"Blaine? Hello?" Sebastian called my attention by shaking my hand that's holding my coffee.

"You're here." I greeted at him and motioned him to sit down.

"Yeah, you're staring at your coffee and it looks creepy."

"Sorry, just remembered something."

"So how are you?" He asked.

"good, you? How's New York for you?"

"Exciting and fun but at the end of the day burned out."

"When you live here, you'll get used to that. Are you doing something this Sunday?"

"Nothing, my session ends this Saturday then by Monday I'm going back to Ohio."

"Can you come with me in my company's annual party?"

He's dumbfounded with my request.

"Are you asking me as a date?" He breathed out.

"I do," I replied with a smile and continued "So what do you think this Sunday night, 7 pm I'll pick you up at your hotel."

"Never in my dreams, have I expected to hear this from you."

I chuckled softly while sipping my coffee.

"But…yes I'd love to be your date in that annual party."

"Thanks Seb, I'm going to make sure you're not going to regret coming with me."

"Well, I'll keep that in mind. I'm sure I'm going to enjoy this because I'm coming as a date of one of the bachelors of business industry."

There are two things that entered my mind after my coffee date with Sebastian

One, this warbler guy isn't that bad at all as I saw him back in high school.

Two, maybe this is the right time for me to move on from my past. 5 years should have been enough for me to recover from my heartbreak.

**Sunday Night**

**Kurt's POV**

We arrived at the venue past 7. It was packed with people in suits and elegant dresses I'm used to attending parties like this especially when I'm holding fashion shows in Paris. You're attire is the most important element when attending parties.

Leo saw us from the entrance and led us to our respective table with them.

We were finally seated and chatting with one another when suddenly flashes of camera surrounds the entrance, revealing Blaine in his dashing black suit.

He was smiling to everyone, shaking their hands and greeting each people je passed by.

"Oh, Blaine's not kidding this time he got a date." Leo commented proudly.

I looked up and beside him was Sebastian Smyth they we're whispering with one another when they arrived at their table in the front row.

I can't believe this! They're together of all people Blaine would have dated he chose Sebastian the flirty, selfish and conceited human being that I have ever met.

I gave him more credit than this and I'm so disappointed. Didn't know that he's standard in searching for a boyfriend decreases or have gone at all.

Bryan must have sense my stiffness so he asked me if I was okay and I lied again, because I can't tell him the truth that I was affected by this. This will just cause us more trouble in our relationship.

Blaine gave his guest a brief speech on why we're having this party and he wants camaraderie among his members. He's not wearing his contact lenses just his eye glasses it made him look more matured and good looking.

I looked at him and Sebastian; we were 2 rows away from them. They're sitting comfortably with each other, laughing with one another and look like the bastard is getting along with the other people in the table. I am not jealous, I'm disappointed because he chose Sebastian the guy who almost break us up and blinded him.

Bryan excused his self to visit the comfort room.

"Finally, I can see Blaine settling down." Leo told us.

We all looked confuse at him, why this guy knows a lot about Blaine?

"Blaine and I were colleagues back few years ago, he hasn't dated anybody since his break up with his boyfriend of 5 years and he just drowned his self to work after the break up. And this is the only time I saw him brought a man with him."

I was lucky, Leo didn't know me that I was the boyfriend of 5 years he was talking about.

"Do you know why he broke up with his ex?" One of the men in the table asked.

"Uhm no, because he refuses to talk about that matter. All I know that Blaine almost married the guy."

I continued to act innocent even they're talking about me while in front of me.

"Well I'm sure if that "guy" is here he's getting jealous with the man Blaine is now taking to the dance floor for the slow dancing." Leo's wife said while she and her husband went to the dance floor.

Blaine and Sebastian were SLOW DANCING in a romantic way. Blaine was laughing to what Sebastian whispered to him, I should have been the guy he is with today. I should have been in Sebastian's place if I didn't break his heart.

"Can I have this dance?" Bryan softly asked me while asking for my hand.

I gave him a forceful smile and take his hand. This will be a long night.


	8. Complications part 2

**Blaine's POV**

I arrived at the party with Sebastian. Camera flashes surrounded us, as we enter the venue. They were all asking who my date tonight is.

I leaned to him and whispered "just smile for them."

After answering some questions regarding the party, I lead us to our table. I gave the guests a speech about the party. This was my father's idea to have an annual party for all the people involve with the Anderson's Industry, he said it promotes the company's image about good camaraderie among investors. I went back to our table when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Congratulations, not just for the party but because you've got a date tonight." One of my business partners said with a wide grin.

"That's the 5th congratulations you receive for having a date." Sebastian commented with a laugh.

"They're not just used to me bringing someone."

"Well, I am honoured to be brought here as your date because it seems that I'm the first one."

"You are, ever since I went back to New York."

Dad was always the host of the party back when Kurt and I were together, so after the break up I arrived alone or with Cooper in the party.

Then the light dimmed, its couple's dancing time. That's why it's a must to bring your spouses because of this special part of the program.

I looked at Sebastian and held my hand out to him

"Mr. Smyth, can I have this dance with you?" I asked with a smile.

Sebastian chuckled softly and takes my hand.

It was one of Adele's songs. "Make You Feel My Love"

_When the rain is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love_

"You know, this count as our second dance." Sebastian said.

I remembered the memories in scandals; Kurt almost broke up with me because I was trying to get in his pants for our first time.

It felt good to have someone here beside me for tonight. It's the first time I slowed dance with someone after Kurt. I don't know where this relationship with Sebastian is going, but I think I'm moving on step by step.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_

_But I would never do you wrong_

_I've known it from the moment that we met_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong_

I hold Sebastian's hand and squeeze it lightly,

"I don't know where this is going Seb. I am happy to be with you here because once again I felt alive. My life has been dead since Kurt and I broke up, I'm not going to deny it that I still have feelings for Kurt until now. And believe me I badly want to move on, I just don't know how to do it." I confessed.

"I know that you still love Kurt, I can see it. But I'm willing to wait for you and if you will allow me I'm going to help you move on."

_I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue_

_There's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love_

"I don't want you to think I'm using you so I can move on from Kurt, because I am not."

"I'm not going to think like that, because I know you. You're a great guy Blaine and you don't treat people like that."

"Can we take things slow for now? I don't want you to hate me, because if we got into a relationship and I'm still not over Kurt I'll hurt you even I don't want to and it's unfair to you.",

"I'm not complaining we can take things slow. Set the pace that you want Blaine. For now I'm contented to be a friend."

"A special friend." I corrected him. I gave him a brief hug when the song ended.

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends of the earth for you_

_To make you feel my love_

**Kurt's POV**

Bryan takes my hand and led me into the dance floor, I tried getting in the mood, but I can't when I'm seeing Blaine with the bastard.

I am not jealous, I am just surprise to see and know that Blaine take Sebastian as his date after all of what that guy did to him.

I don't want Bryan to suspect anything about me having feelings for Blaine or I am jealous because he brought someone so I tried my best to get into mood. I carefully looked for Blaine and Sebastian and found them in front, he was holding Seb's hand and they're talking seriously. It's like Blaine was confessing something.

The slow song came to an end, replaced by an upbeat one. I saw them hug; I don't know why I felt a sudden ache on my chest upon seeing that.

I sighed heavily; I can't wait to get out of here.

After some dancing we returned to our table and I saw Leo bump on Blaine. This can't be good because knowing my ex-boyfriend he will surely check our table. My instinct's right he's coming right now with Leo. This is it he has to see me with Bryan and I can't hide it from him anymore.

**Blaine's POV**

I'm getting some drinks on the bar when I bump to Leo.

"Leo! Glad to see, that you came."

"We all did, the board is with me."

"Really? Can I meet them?"

"You don't have to ask, come on."

I gave Sebastian the drink I got for him and asked.

"How do I look? Do I still look presentable after that dancing?"

"Yeah, maybe just few curls freed from gel but you're all right."

I excused myself from the table and followed Leo. I didn't realize I was standing in front of them because I was busy checking messages from Cooper. He should be coming tonight for the party but his flight was delayed so he can't make it.

I looked up from my phone, ready to use my c harm when I saw a familiar person sitting beside Bryan. I was stunned that I can't even greet the people in the table.

"Well, this is…" Leo introduce when they interrupted him.

"Blaine Anderson." They all said.

I shrugged my thoughts on seeing Kurt with someone I can think about that later. I have to be professional so I flashed my best charming smile and said.

"I'm happy to see all of you here. Thank you for being part of the Anderson's Industry and welcome to the family." I finished with a smile. I avoid Kurt's gaze on me and continue to look on other people in the table.

I talked with them for at least 10 minutes then I returned to my table seeing Sebastian drinking wine.

"What's wrong?"

"Kurt's here." I hissed at him before taking my tequila shot. "He's with one of my business partners." I continued.

"Calm down Blaine. Relax."

I took a deep breath and drink another shot.

" I understand that you're affected seeing him with someone. But this is your party don't ruin it because you saw Kurt with his partner and besides you and him were friends."

I looked at Sebastian and he gave me a reassuring smile.

"We can go home if you want even I think it's unethical because this is your party." He suggested.

"I'm going to be okay, just shock I think."

The night ended with a blast. Luckily Kurt and I never crossed paths again in the party.

I drop Sebastian off at his hotel "Thanks for coming with me tonight."

"It's nothing Blaine, besides it's good for me relax after that stressful court hearing."

I gave him a hug and bid my goodbye.

**Next Day**

**Kurt's POV**

I woke up before Bryan. I'm still in hangover about last night I don't know why I can't get over the fact that they're dating.

I went to our kitchen to prepare breakfast but first I have to call Rachel.

"It's 7 am in the morning; may I know who's calling at this early hour?" My sister in law answered irritatingly.

"It's Kurt."

"Oh, hello brother in law. What's up?"

When I was about to answer, I hear giggles on the other line its Rachel and Finn's giggles. Eww,,

"Can you two pause your lovey dovey time. I need to talk to you."

"Good morning to you too bro, thank you for delaying my morning cuddle and kiss." Finn answered in the same tone Rachel had when she picked up the phone.

Seriously what's going on between these two it looks like they're having sex? Oh my.. They're having…

Thinking about my brother and my sister in law doing that makes me sick.

"You can talk now. Finn's downstairs preparing breakfast."

"I saw him last night."

"I'm not following you. Who do you saw?"

"I saw Blaine with Sebastian last night at the company's party."

"Oh, that's awkward."

"They're dating Rachel!" I almost screamed.

"So?"

"So? That's guy almost blinded him, almost ruined us. It's like he forgot what Sebastian did to him."

"Okay, first of all why are you reacting like this? You should be happy for Blaine because he's trying to move on after 5 years and secondly it hurts to say this but I have to because I'm your best friend. You have no right to be mad about whose Blaine is dating because you two were through. Even if he dated Sebastian, the guy both of you hated back in high school or if he decided to date a woman or a whore you have no right to say that he/she's no good for Blaine. You have a boyfriend Kurt and you have no intimate relationship with Blaine anymore except civil friendship."

I was struck by what Rachel spilled on the phone because it was all true. This phone call woke me up to the reality that I have a boyfriend and I shouldn't be reacting like this because I have nothing to do with Blaine anymore.

"Kurt, you still there?"

"Yeah, you're right Rachel. Now I know why I chose you to me by girl best friend. With what you have said it's like you drenched me with cold water so I can wake up"

"I know it hurts, but its Blaine's chance to fall in love again even it's with Sebastian. We have to be happy for him."

"Thanks Rachel." I murmured at the phone.

"Maybe, you're jealous that's why you're reacting like this and as your best friend if you're not happy with your relationship right now end it Kurt before you got yourself into something you'll regret later. It looks like it's still Blaine until now."

I didn't get the chance to reply because Bryan came up behind me.

"Morning," He greeted me with a peck and prepared his coffee.

I pointed to the phone and mouthed Rachel's name. He just nods and proceed to his morning routine of going to the balcony while having his coffee.

"Bryan's awake now."

"Oh, just think of what I said Kurt, before it becomes more complicated."

After hanging up, I went back in preparing breakfast hoping that I can stop thinking about it.

**Blaine's POV**

I woke up to the buzz in my apartment, I sleepily checked on the peephole to see Cooper impatiently tapping his foot.

I opened the door to let him and was greeted with a bear hug.

"I almost thought you changed your address. I was buzzing for 5 times." He told me as we settled on the kitchen counter.

"Sorry, I overslept because of the party last night." I notice that he was searching the whole flat like he's looking for someone.

"Uhm Coop, What are you doing?" I asked as I prepare coffee.

"I'm searching for the guy you brought to the party last night."

I snorted loudly almost dropping my cup at my brother's insanity.

"There's not race of any other human being here, I checked the trashcan no condoms or protections. So it means you didn't bring the guy home."

"That's what you get from working and auditioning in CSI shows."

"Why didn't you bring him home?"

"You know I am not like that. Even I am gay, sex for me is to be done with someone I love."

"That's why you're not getting laid for almost 5 years. Come on little brother enjoy your status as being single and a bachelor."

"I can't believe I'm hearing things like these from a married guy."

"At least before I got married, I had enjoyed my youth and status of being a bachelor." He answered as we took our seats in my bar stool and drink our coffee.

Then my phone vibrates,

"That's too early for business," Cooper teases with a smirk.

I ignored his comment and look at the message. It was from Sebastian.

_My plane leaves at 9, gotta say I enjoyed last night. Thanks for taking me Blaine. – Sebastian_

I looked at the clock, its 8:30. I typed a quick reply

_I should be the one thanking for coming with me. Be safe. See you soon in Ohio – Blaine_

I am not aware that Cooper was reading my texts,

"Be safe. See you soon in Ohio." He read aloud and continued, "Well, that was something, but I was expecting more than that, like I'll miss you, see you soon in Ohio."

I threw the nearest magazine I can reach at my brother luckily he caught it up.

"Were just friends." I replied irritatingly.

"Well, my wife and I were friends too."

I laughed at my brother's reply, he will not stop until he can't get it out of me.

"I am not sure about me and Sebastian's status but we are taking it slow."

"In that case, I'm happy for you bro. It's time for you to date and see other people. You're moving on and I'm proud of you." He finished with a slight tap on my back.

"How's my favourite nephew by the way?"

"He's your favourite because he's your only nephew. Nathan's starting to crawl, make noises. And He get my looks."

"Wish he got leah's character." I teased.

"Believe me, I wished that too. But maybe he can inherit the confidence and charisma from the Andersons."

Then the conversation became serious.

"Are you staying in New York for good?" He asked.

"I talked with Dad; He's too old to manage New York. I recommended you but he says you have a family and a kid."

"You know I don't like N.Y. that much because of the busyness and fast pace life."

"But you're in show business there's business and fast pace life there." I interjected.

"I know, that's why I quit show business after Nathan was born because I want to live normally. I want to spend time with my wife and son. And when we transferred here in New York I can't do that anymore because we're all aware that our business here is booming and it needs a lot of attention to be maintained. This place is for someone like you; single, rich and handsome." Cooper seriously narrated.

"I ran away from here but look at me now, going back to my nightmare."

"It's been 5 years Blaine, A lot had changed."

"I saw him last night. At the company's annual party."

"Isn't the party strictly for our branches and sister companies?"

"Yeah, we merge with one of the clothing business here in N.Y. and I didn't know that his partner was the vice president."

"That's uncomfortable to deal with."

"I act civil towards him of course. Besides he's with his partner I can't just walk up to him and say ' hey, what are you doing here? Wanna be my date?'" I stated frustratingly.

"Maybe, it's time for you to forget about him and everything that happened between the two of you. Take the chance with the Sebastian guy, see if it works and if didn't there's many fishes in the sea I'm sure someone is reserve only for you. And you don't know maybe in the end it's still Kurt and you. If you two are destined with each other even after all what happened you two will end up together, but for now enjoy other's company it's for your own good."

"How did you learn to talk like that?"

"I'm married, it brings me wisdom." He chuckled.

"Thanks for the advice brother."

"But honestly, I love Kurt to be your long-time partner because I saw you when you're with him. You're different. One can hope, right?"

I groaned and slammed my head in the kitchen counter with a laugh.

Cooper giving advice about relationship is just crazy,


	9. Fate or Coincidence?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot and new character.**

**AN: Thanks to my beta reader for this chapter. **

**Reviews are always love by writers. :D**

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

I can't stop thinking about my conversation with Rachel this morning. If I'm not happy with the relationship I should break up with him. But, that's what I did before with Blaine and look where it got me.

I didn't realize that Bryan was standing in front of me; he just got out from the shower and has a towel wrapped around his waist.

I realize that because of my issues with Blaine, I forgot about my current partner. We haven't been intimate for months, and I am the one to blame. I have always tried to find reasons so we can postpone the sex. And Bryan, being a gentleman, never pushes me to do something that I don't want to do.

Looking at him, I suddenly realize that Bryan has lost some weight. He looks so exhausted every day… maybe it's because of work.

"Are you okay?" I ask as I begin my morning regimen.

Bryan answers, "I'm fine, why?"

"It's nothing. I just realized that you have lost some weight." I counter.

"Maybe it's because of the stress at work, especially now that we are working with another company." He replies while fixing his tie.

Before going to work, I pull Bryan in for a kiss, which is something I usually don't do. But, today I do because I need to prove something to myself. I need to know that there is still spark between us.

"I love you." He whispers after the kiss.

I respond, "I know, and I love you too."

"I'll see you later." He replies and leaves on his way to work.

I decide to pick up my coffee on my way to work instead of asking my secretary to order for me.

**Blaine's POV**

Cooper and I decide to have a proper coffee date, but when I am about to enter my favourite coffee shop…

"Blaine, I saw other coffee shops on our way here. Let's try one of those." Cooper whines.

"But this is my favourite coffee shop." I complain.

Cooper begs, "Come on, try something new. You always bring me here."

I look between my favourite café and my begging brother.

"Fine, only because you barely visit New York." I cave.

We pass by tons of coffee shops, and I am quickly getting frustrated and irritated with my brother.

"Ah, right here! I want to have coffee here." He exclaims as we enter the shop.

"Finally!" I sigh.

After securing our coffee orders we take a seat at one of the tables.

We continue catching up, discussing what we've missed in the months that we haven't seen each other.

Until…

"Blaine…" Cooper whispers.

"What?" I ask curiously.

"Don't turn around." He demands.

"Why?" I ask as I begin to turn my head. Cooper stomps on my foot, always the childish one.

I wince and growl, "Ow! Why did you do that?"

"Why do people turn their heads around even when told not to do so?" Cooper counters sounding frustrated.

"Because… the curiosity gets to them." I reply archly.

"I swear, if you turn around you're either going to blame me for bringing you here or thank me because you saw him again." Cooper says lowly.

"What?" I'm getting confused now, but I choose to disregard Cooper's warning, turning to see what's freaking my brother out.

**Kurt's POV**

I am busy checking my phone for my schedule for today while I am waiting for my coffee order, when I hear whispers behind me. I am not a creepy person who just eavesdrops on other's conversations, but I can't help it now because they're giggling and ogling at someone in the coffee shop.

"He looks so handsome, even though he's not in show business anymore." One of the fan girls sighs.

Her friend responds, "He's married, you should go for the brother. Rich, handsome, perfect."

"But he's gay. He'll never want me." She replies sadly.

My curiosity gets the better of me and I look in the direction where the two girls are looking, only to see Cooper Anderson sitting with someone.

Cooper is whispering to the person he is with.

Wait. Cooper doesn't like New York, as I remember, and the only reason he visits here is because of his brother.

Oh my… We're in the same coffee shop. What the hell? There are many coffee shops in New York, why do we have to end up in the same one?

Then, I notice Blaine turn his head in my direction. He looks stunned and surprised like me.

To avoid awkwardness, Cooper stands up to greet me. I can hear the fan girls giggling really loudly behind my back.

**Blaine's POV**

"Kurt!" Cooper calls as he walks up to Kurt.

I have two choices: 1) Remain seated and pretend to not notice Kurt, or 2) Stand up and give Kurt a brief hello despite the awkwardness.

I stand up, straighten my tie, and choose number 2. After all, it's too rude to do number 1 since Kurt is still a friend of mine.

Cooper and Kurt are talking about why he's in New York when I stand beside my brother.

"Hey," I smile at Kurt.

"Hey, Blaine. Good to see you again." Kurt smiles back and looks at his watch.

"I'd like to catch up with you, Cooper, but I really have to go." Kurt announces.

"Running late for work?" My brother asks as Kurt takes his coffee from the counter.

"Yeah. Time is gold when you have deadlines to beat." Kurt responds.

Cooper answers, "Nice to see you, Kurt."

"You too, Cooper." Kurt replies as he just gives me a nod before leaving the coffee shop.

We return to our seats and continue drinking our coffee.

"Wow. You two keep crossing paths with each other."

"I know, and honestly? I'm not happy about it. Come on, I'm trying to move on here. But, I keep seeing him in unexpected places."

**Kurt's POV**

I knew Cooper was trying to avoid the tension between me and his brother when he came up to greet me, but Blaine just followed. Cooper wasn't the same arrogant kind of brother now that he was back in high school. It seems like he looks out for his brother now, and I'm happy to know that they are getting along well with each other now.

I enter my office and am bombarded by tons of work and missed deadlines. What a great way to start my day.

By 1 pm, I am tossing the articles in the trashcan, scolding my writers for being so uncreative and unrealistic for their assigned articles.

"Can't you think of a more interesting topic for next month's issue? We always write about the positive side of being a couple or having a partner, we never dig in to the other side… the more painful side of the story. Come on guys, work your brains out! If I were the reader and I was dealing with a break up, I'm not going to read this magazine or its articles because it always talks about how happy a couple can be, how perfect they are. That's not a relationship guys, we are all aware of that, no relationship is perfect. I know that somewhere there in your heart you have experienced pain in a relationship, and as a writer we have to dig that pain out so we can write more realistic and more emotional articles. Are we clear?" I rant at them.

"Yes sir." They respond.

"Right, now go work on your articles. Submission is at 4 pm." I demand.

"Sir…" my secretary calls to me.

"What?" I ask.

"Mr. Thompson's here." She replies.

My head snaps up upon hearing that name. Behind my secretary I can see Bryan holding 2 lunch bags.

"Hey," he greets me as I give him a peck on the lips. This is new. Bryan rarely visits me at work. We usually meet in the nearest coffee shop to my office.

Surprised, I ask, "What are you doing here?"

"I bought you lunch. It looks like you're stressed." Bryan replies.

"That's because I am. Look at my trashcan. It is full of rejected articles from my staff. And, I'm pissed off because we're running out of time." I tell Bryan, irritation thick in my voice.

He just smiles at me, the way Blaine used to smile when I was stressed because to him I was too cute when pissed.

"You can handle this. You've been working as an EIC for 5 years." Bryan soothes.

I stare at my boyfriend as he prepares my lunch, and it reminds me of Blaine. Before I broke up with him, we would always do this kind of thing… the surprise visit at the office for a quick lunch, a 30 minute coffee break, and of course the dinners together even when I was in my studio preparing my designs.

"Are you okay?" Bryan asks.

"I'm fine, just too stressed. But, thank you for surprising me with lunch, Bry." I answer with a smile.

Maybe I should stop thinking about Blaine and instead focus on my relationship with Bryan because I'm being unfair to him in the first place. He's here preparing my lunch, and I am wondering about my ex-boyfriend.

**A WEEK LATER…**

**Blaine's POV**

Sebastian and I continue our routine of calling and texting each other. It's like I'm being a teenage boy flirting through texts and calls. But, that's enough for the both of us for now. I honestly confessed to Sebastian that I'm still in the process of moving on, and I can't use him as a replacement so that I can forget Kurt. I want to be fair to him. If I'm going to be involved in a relationship with him, I want to make sure that I'm not holding on to my past anymore, so I can fully give my love to him without reservations.

I am currently sitting in the conference room, talking with Leo about our prospects for the new business we are planning to establish in Seattle. Suddenly, I notice that Bryan Thompson is missing.

"Where's Bryan?" I whisper to Leo.

"He's on leave for 2 days. Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing. I just noticed that someone was missing. Don't worry about it." I reply to Leo as we proceed talking about business.

**Bryan's POV**

Today is Kurt and my anniversary, but he has a fashion show tonight so we haven't planned anything special for today. I've been waiting for this day for almost 3 months. I've talked to his staff in the fashion show, and they've promised that their lips are sealed on what's going to happen.

I talked to the Hummel family, of course, before planning this. Burt and Carole gave me their blessings, and made me promise that I'll do everything to make their son happy. Finn seemed reluctant at first; I don't know why because he and I used to get along well before. Then, Rachel's reaction was the same as Finn's, but she was more accommodating than her husband about my decision. It's like the couple knew something, something that Kurt refused to tell me.

But, I have made my decision. I'm proposing to Kurt tonight at his fashion show. Burt and Carole, together with Finn and Rachel, are coming to New York today, and Kurt has no idea.

I don't know why I feel like this. I am sure that I want to spend my whole life with Kurt, but I'm not sure if Kurt wants me to be his husband. It's like Blaine and Kurt still have unresolved issues, like they still have feelings for each other, even though Kurt always tells me that they're just friends.

I am picking the Hummels - Hudson up at 6pm and dropping them off at the hotel, before going to the fashion show. I hope everything works out according to plan.


	10. Another heartbreak

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. All belongs to R.I.B. and Fox**

**Kurt's POV**

The show is due to start in fifteen minutes and I haven't received a call from my family yet. Usually they call to wish me good luck, but tonight I haven't received any word from them. I am distracted from my thoughts when Bryan enters the dressing room holding a bouquet of flowers.

Bryan has been weird during the past few weeks. It's like he's planning something, and he's hiding it from me. He didn't even react to the fact that I had to postpone our anniversary date because of this fashion show.

"Hey, break a leg." He says with a smile as he gives me the flowers.

"Hmm, thanks." I answer with a smile of my own, giving him a peck on the lips.

"What's wrong?" Bryan asks.

"I just was hoping to hear a 'good luck' or 'break a leg' from my family. They didn't bother to call, not even Dad or Rachel. Are they too busy to just make a 5 minute phone call to Kurt Hummel?" I retort sarcastically.

Bryan laughs softly and takes hold of my hand.

"I'm sure wherever they are tonight, they are proud of you. Don't think too much about it, okay?" Bryan comforted me with a smile.

"I'll try." I mumble.

"Good," Bryan says. "I'll see you outside afterwards. Don't stress yourself out about the show. I'm sure it's going to be just fine… like all of the other ones."

As Bryan leaves the room, I realize that he's right. I shouldn't be worried about how the fashion show will turn out. I've done this dozens of times before.

**DURING THE FASHION SHOW….**

I proudly look at my designs as my models make their way down the runway. Never in my life did I see myself in this position, a fashion designer and the editor-in-chief of one of the most famous fashion magazines around. When I was younger, all my dreams were focused on Broadway. I had never considered being a fashion designer, but thanks to the internship I received after my NYADA rejection letter here I am.

I look around to see Bryan who is busy texting on his phone, and it looks like he's waiting for someone.

After the last design has been presented, the host introduces me so that I can share something about the designs with the audience.

I make my way onstage and find Bryan missing. _Hmmm, weird_… he doesn't usually miss this part of the event. Despite his absence, I proceed to give some information about my designs, explaining why it will be the new trend of fashion in this generation.

After the event, I'm surprised to see my staff leaving the venue and going to the rooftop. What the hell is happening? We still have things to attend to. Why are they going to the rooftop?

Then a voice startles me, "Kurt."

"Dad!" I scream happily, giving him a hug.

"Hey, kiddo. Sorry I didn't have the time to call and wish you luck, but I saw your fashion show and all I can say is… I'm proud to be your dad." Dad is wearing his biggest and proudest smile, like the one he gave me when we both knew I was accepted as a finalist to NYADA, when he begged to be the one to tell Blaine…

"Thanks, Dad, but you didn't have to come all the way here to New York. You could have just called me."

"I know, but I wanted to be able to witness something personally. Come on, follow me." Dad responds.

Now Dad is acting strange. "What? Are we going to the rooftop?" I ask.

"Yup."

Frustrated, I probe, "What is going on out there? It's like everybody's going there, even my staff."

"You'll see." Dad answers.

Dad and I decide to take the elevator, even though the rooftop is only one floor up.

We enter the rooftop to see piles of people standing and waiting for something to happen.

"Have you seen Bryan?" I ask curiously.

"No…" Dad responds.

Dad and I walk into the middle of the crowd; it's like there's a space reserved for us. I don't remember planning anything like this for after the show, and I just feel really confused now.

I see a tall man pass by and it looks like Finn.

Surprised and confused now, I question "Are Finn and Rachel here with you?"

Dad smiles and replies, "Oh yeah, Carole is here as well."

"Really? Where are they?" I ask excitedly.

Our conversation is interrupted when fireworks start to explode in the sky.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A man whispers beside me. And, when I turn my head, there is Bryan smiling at me and at the sky.

Smiling back at him, I whisper back, "Yeah… you know how much I love fireworks."

Bryan grabs my hand and squeezes it tight. I lay my head on his shoulder just like all the times that we would celebrate the New Year together.

"Happy Anniversary." He whispers and kisses my hand.

"Happy Anniversary." I murmur.

The fireworks display ends ten minutes later, when all of a sudden… a helicopter complete with a banner and lights comes into view. This is really getting weird…

UNTIL…

I read the banner.

"Happy Anniversary to my best friend and my partner of 3 years, Kurt Hummel."

I gasp as I process that the banner and everything else is for me. I look at Bryan, and he is already looking at me. I am speechless, I never expected him to do anything like this.

Then, another banner begins to appear. This time it rolls out one word at a time until I can read…

"Will you marry me?" The banner says.

Oh god, I don't know what to say or how to react. It's like I have a mental black-out or a brain freeze because I can't move or do anything. I can't help it when visions of a distraught Blaine fly through my head… Blaine saying how he felt like an idiot, Blaine telling me how he asked my Dad for permission to propose to me, Blaine throwing the red box into the trash… the red box that held my beautiful, perfect engagement ring that he chose for me that I still have hidden away in my secret box of Blaine things. I am trapped in the past and my regrets until the crowd begins to spread out, leaving me and Bryan alone in the middle.

He gets down on one knee, and opens a red velvet box (_another red box for Kurt_ I can't help but say to myself).

"Will you marry me, Kurt Hummel?" Bryan asks with hope in his voice.

"Uh..." Shoot, I don't know what… "YES!" I answer with teary eyes and a smile. _Maybe this is the right choice. I can't fix the past. After all, Blaine is with Sebastian now, he is trying to move on and be happy. I am the one that stole his happiness, so I need to let him be. Maybe Bryan is the right choice for me._

Bryan slips the ring on my finger and gives me a kiss and a hug.

"Thank you." Bryan says to me after we pull back from the hug.

That moment, I forgot everything, even the crowd that was surrounding us, as two things entered my mind: 1) That in all my life I never expected that there would come a moment in my life where I would be in this position, and 2) The moment I said yes to Bryan's proposal, the regrets that I feel about my break up with Blaine intensified; the hurt and pain that I caused Blaine by breaking up with him hit me… the hurt and the pain that I never really let myself feel in full returned to me in full force.

But… I have to disregard all of those second thoughts and feelings, suppress the sobs that I can feel deep inside, because tonight I should be focused on Bryan… who is now my fiancé.

The crowd cheers, most of them are my staff, and I know that they must have been aware of this proposal; they just kept it from me.

Suddenly, I am hugged from the side, it was Rachel.

"Congratulations, Kurt!" She says happily as she gives me a kiss on the cheek. I can see sadness in her eyes, though, and I know what it means. She still always thought that Blaine and I would find our way back together and be the ones getting married. Not surprising since she helped, along with Finn, to pick out the engagement ring that Blaine got for me all those years ago.

"Thank you." I say as Finn comes up behind her. He gives me a brotherly hug, "Congratulations, bro..." He trails off smiling with that same sad look in his eyes. I think Finn believes, even moreso than Rachel, that Blaine and I belong together. I know Finn still thinks of him as his brother even after all the time and distance, even though he doesn't mention any of that to me. He tries with Bryan, but it isn't the same.

"Thanks," I mumble. "But, where's Carole? I thought she was here too."

"I am here," a voice calls from behind me. I turn around and see Carole coming up to us with Dad by her side.

"Carole!" I exclaim as I give her a hug.

"Oh, you are getting married, too, huh? Both of my boys are settling down." She proudly informs me.

I laugh at Carole's comment and I look at my Dad. He was always very close to Blaine and always thought of him as his son-in-law. He was so stunned when I called to tell him about the break up… he had thought I was calling to tell him that Blaine and I were engaged. This must feel odd for him.

Dad just shrugs his shoulders and tightly hugs me. "I'm happy for you." He whispers.

After receiving congratulations from most of my staff, we leave to meet our reservation time at one of the best restaurants here in New York.

"How long are you staying in NYC, Dad?" I ask.

"Two days. Then, we're all going back to Ohio." He answers while eating his healthy burger, which I insisted on ordering for him. Even now Carole and I are still watchful off his health, especially now he's getting older.

"Great, we can bond tomorrow!" I exclaim. With all of the thoughts swirling through my head and all the emotions shredding my heart, I am in desperate need of some "family time".

**LATER THAT NIGHT….**

Bryan and I were basking in the aftermath of our overdue sex. It'd been months since we did this kind of thing, and tonight it feels like celebratory sex was a must in honor of our engagement. Like Blaine, Bryan likes to cuddle after making love before cleaning ourselves. At first I found the practice to be gross, but I got used to it.

"Thank you," he says softly as he rubs my shoulders.

"Hmm, I should be the one saying "thank you" for all the effort you put into that proposal. How long did it take you to plan this?" I murmur.

"About 2 months..." He replies.

"So… this is the reason why you've been weird lately?" I playfully tease him.

"Well," Bryan says, "you can't blame me. I was not sure what your answer would be."

I nod and state, "But, I did say yes. So, now you don't have to stress yourself anymore."

"I know. That's why I'm saying thank you… because you said yes. It just proves to me that you see a future with me, and that this is not a relationship that can just be thrown away."

_I threw Blaine away_… I can't find the conviction to respond, so I just look at him and give his lips a peck.

"What's your plan tomorrow with your family?" He asks.

"We're strolling tomorrow around New York; I just want to spend time with them. It's been months since I saw my family… especially Dad."

"That's good. You go have fun with them. I have to go back to the office by tomorrow anyway."

"Hmm, okay..." I reply as sleep comes to my senses. I really need to rest because I am sure that it will be a long day tomorrow.

**THE NEXT DAY…**

I meet up with my family for breakfast before strolling around New York; we go to Battery Park after breakfast, just taking in the park's view and ambience.

Dad and Carole are wandering on their own, leaving me with Finn and Rachel. The three of us are sitting on a bench drinking coffee (of course).

"You remember this place, Kurt?" Rachel asks me.

"Uh-huh. This is the place where we both got our hearts broken at the same time." I answer with a small laugh.

"Finn broke up with me because of Brody and Blaine broke up with you because he didn't want to hold you back by making you maintain a long-distance relationship."

"I still don't get why the two of them came all the way here to New York just to break up with us." I comment.

"Hey, I'm right here you know!" My brother light-heartedly shouts.

We all laugh at Finn's reaction.

"The break ups were not planned. Blaine and I stayed at the hotel together, and believe me we were both crying after that. It was just so hard, you know, because to us we were holding the two of you back from experiencing what life was really all about, and we didn't want you to wake up one day with regrets and with 'what ifs' on your mind." Finn seriously tells us while staring intently at his coffee.

Finn's words sting like a needle. I don't have many regrets, but I do have one… the greatest regret… and that's breaking up with Blaine. I could have been married to and loving Blaine all this time…

We are all distracted from our thoughts by Rachel's squeal…

"Oh my…" She yells.

"What is it?" I ask confused, and a little scared to be honest.

"It's Blaine. He's here, too." Finn answers softly.

I look over in the direction that Finn and Rachel are staring at to see Blaine taking a sit on a bench alone with coffee in his hand.

**Blaine's POV**

I should be at the office right now, but here I am sitting in the park drinking coffee… alone.

I watch the people as they pass by; some are in a hurry while others are taking the time to walk around and take in the beauty of the park. This place holds a special place in my heart, because it is where I broke up with Kurt for the first time, because I got scared about our long distance relationship, I got scared that I was holding him back and that he deserved to find someone better than me, that he would come to regret being with me.

An old couple passes by me. They're holding hands and whispering to each other. I watch them closely, they look satisfied and happy. When will I experience that kind of feeling again? The feeling of loving someone and being love by that someone in return? I really miss those feelings.

I am not happy. Even now, I am still broken. It's been years, and even though I'm trying to move on, it's like it doesn't get me anywhere. I'm still stuck in my past. That's the reason why, even now, I can't take the chance with Sebastian. I wouldn't want to hurt him. I wouldn't want to be responsible for breaking him, I would never forgive myself if I were to make him as broken as I am.

I look at my watch. I've been sitting here for almost an hour. "Time to face reality, Blaine." I mutter to myself as I throw away my cup and straighten my tie. I am about to leave my bench when a squeal comes up behind me… It is Rachel and Finn.


End file.
